


A Walnut

by blackjapck (27dis)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Chapter 351, Feelings, M/M, Mo's scared face is making me scared, Old Xian woke up this morning and chose both fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/blackjapck
Summary: He Tian had been acting weird, Guan Shan noticed. The black circles under his eyes looked … rather concerning. Not that Guan Shan was looking at his face deliberately or worried. It’s just that his guard had been up since he saw She Li on the train and he couldn’t help but notice He Tian’s eyes when he shoved his face that close. He was just trying to be observant to avoid She Li. That’s it. No more.Then He Tian cried. Guan Shan had no other choice than hold him.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	A Walnut

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 351 absolutely wrecked me and, thus, this.

He Tian had been acting weird, Guan Shan noticed.

Not like he wasn’t weird in the first place, but he had been acting  _ weirder _ than usual. Guan Shan usually would just shrug the black haired teen off, maybe scream some profanities while he was at it, and—try to—walk away.

Buying him a brand new guitar wasn’t that weird, the guy was fucking loaded. Buying him the same guitar he had looked at that day when they passed a music store  _ was _ kind of weird though—heck, how did he even remember it? Carrying him back to the school with one hand while Guan Shan tried to hide his face on his hair— Let’s not talk about that.

His point was that He Tian seemed miserable these days. The black circles under his eyes looked … rather concerning. Not that Guan Shan was looking at his face deliberately or worried. It’s just that his guard had been up since he saw She Li on the train and he couldn’t help but notice He Tian’s eyes when he shoved his face that close. He was just trying to be observant to avoid She Li. That’s it. No more.

Guan Shan almost forgot about his observation when He Tian, the chicken dick, decided to be a dick, like usual, and climbed up his back, taking him by surprise. Guan Shan almost forgot about it when class started and he had to pretend he even cared to listen to the teachers. Guan Shan almost forgot about it when Jian Yi sent him a message telling him to come to the botanical garden. Guan Shan almost forgot about it when He Tian suddenly showed up and tagged along.

It’s a walnut.

What kind of luck treasure was this?

“Little Mo~ I can squeeze it open with one hand,” He Tian suddenly said, as if Guan Shan looked like he needed help in the first place.

He tried to force it open with his bare hands. It didn’t work.

He tried with his teeth. Bad idea.

That’s why they were now squatting in front of a door in the garden. Guan Shan got this idea and it might just work without He Tian having to help him. It’s a bit comical seeing He Tian also squatting beside him, looking at his attempts with interest.

Then suddenly He Tian got hit by the walnut and Guan Shan reacted.

“Fuck! Are you okay?!” he cursed, trying to get a look at He Tian’s face that got hit. He was hiding it behind his hands and it’s making Guan Shan— not worried. 

Okay, fine. He could get worried too. Especially now that he noticed the trembling from He Tian’s hands and shoulders. Without thinking, Guan Shan’s hand was already moving to grip He Tian’s face because  _ let him assess the damage first, damnit. _ He didn’t even care what face he was making as he called out the other’s name.

Then he saw it. The tears in He Tian’s eyes.

It’s a given, Guan Shan thought. The eyeball was red and so was the skin around it. It’s an eye injury after all. But it’s not just the tears that bothered him.

He Tian looked  _ hurt. _ No, not a physical hurt. He Tian never showed this kind of face, even on that day when he pushed Guan Shan from a landslide just for it to hit him instead. This one had looked raw and vulnerable. Guan Shan was never able to link the word ‘vulnerable’ to him because he isn’t that. So, no, this was not a hurt from the injury.

Guan Shan couldn’t help but think maybe something was going on He Tian’s crazy and weird family, somewhere he couldn’t reach.

The black haired teen quickly hid his face on Guan Shan’s shoulder, scooting closer—or was it Guan Shan the one who scooted? To his surprise again, he didn’t flinch like usual. He let He Tian close. Just like that.

“If I go blind,” He Tian croaked out, his voice small and hoarse, “how will you repay me?”

It sounded like a threat. It was worded like a threat. Usually Guan Shan would be fuming mad, screaming whatever profanities he knew, and tried to peel He Tian away from his personal space.

Now he didn’t.

He was scared. And he let it show on his face. He was scared. And he didn’t stop his hand from reaching to He Tian, gripping his sleeves while the other hugged his back. He was scared. And he didn’t think twice.

Guan Shan swallowed the lump on his throat before opening his mouth again, “I’ll take care of you from now on.”

_ Fuck. _ What kind of bullshit was he saying? Normal Guan Shan would slap himself for playing along with He Tian’s weird question. And he was tempted to, but the feeling of He Tian trembling in his hands and the growing damp spot on his shoulder stopped him.

He almost felt guilty taking off his earring studs that day. It might not have any connection to this bizarre reaction from He Tian, but it’s better than not being able to do anything beside holding him in front of the door, and maybe gave him a scream or five after this moment had passed.

So Guan Shan tried to make it count. He curled even closer to the taller teen, scooting even closer, as he tried to brush this off as something he would do to a friend in his mind. He Tian didn’t say anything, just nuzzled closer to his shoulder, sometimes moving to his neck. When Guan Shan opened his mouth again, he realized that he got nothing he could say to make the situation better.

Did He Tian even cry because of the walnut? Or was his suspicion true? What was he supposed to do? When he cried twice on that embarrassing day in front of He Tian, he had hugged him close, silent the whole time except for some crooning here and there. Should he do that?

Fuck. Why did he even think this hard just for the chicken dick.

Guan Shan shifted his knee as he tried not to think anymore about the person crying in his arms. He Tian must had interpreted it as some sort of gesture because he moved closer, clinging to Guan Shan even harder. And now the redhead was stuck once again in He Tian’s arms.

“No,” He Tian mumbled, voice even smaller than his last question. “Don’t go.”

Holding back a sigh, Guan Shan patted He Tian’s back awkwardly.

He might just go if they got caught by other students or even a school staff. But then the image of the tears on He Tian’s eyes and the reminder that he technically couldn’t because of the—warm—embrace  _ might _ stop him from doing so

So he let out the sigh and patted He Tian’s back again.

“’M not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think He Tian cried because all of the things that had been building up lately (the moving schools thing, the dog, etc) tbh. [And Mo even looked](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/deftp2w-d94caf19-3509-4aa8-a620-b2715705f309.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZWZ0cDJ3LWQ5NGNhZjE5LTM1MDktNGFhOC1hNjIwLWIyNzE1NzA1ZjMwOS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.3TuxVoe28cMaozgCO1JQEi_ZGPc6SV1Pweb8EVXE32o) [so scared aaaa](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/deftp87-fa2ea9c9-de75-4008-a81d-00db4cfea12d.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZWZ0cDg3LWZhMmVhOWM5LWRlNzUtNDAwOC1hODFkLTAwZGI0Y2ZlYTEyZC5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ._Bdf5wvmofreiq5riaVcrsQEW6Mo64j2E7n7JQXrUvY). [ALSO DID YOU NOTICE MO WAS GRABBING HE TIAN'S SLEEVES](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/deftovl-3abbf937-129d-4e02-b63a-8f92c55d44ee.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZWZ0b3ZsLTNhYmJmOTM3LTEyOWQtNGUwMi1iNjNhLThmOTJjNTVkNDRlZS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.hzTu_bqSDFZMzx9zxDbCanSnyM6H5EU2JFogxPIG-JM). [AND THAT HE JUST TOUCHED HE TIAN'S FACE IN PANIC](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/deftoyu-e3558441-6b8d-40fe-8e22-745d8486fc57.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZDc1NTRmY2ItNTczYS00NzVjLTk2MDEtZWY5Y2ZkYzI1YWYzXC9kZWZ0b3l1LWUzNTU4NDQxLTZiOGQtNDBmZS04ZTIyLTc0NWQ4NDg2ZmM1Ny5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ._zykKzHNC8DM1bTjatj_k1oezhUv15eHDSPdKJ7mYFw). I seriously can't wait for the next chapter.


End file.
